Common Sense Be Damned
by DebC75
Summary: Reyes has another encouter with Follmer, sequel to "Common Sense"


Title: Common Sense Be Damned  
  
Author: Langleigh  
  
Disclaimers: The X-Files, it's characters, concepts and theories are not mine. They're owned by richer people than me, so please don't sue. You won't get much.  
  
Category: VR  
  
Key Words: Reyes, Follmer, Reyes pov, Reyes/Follmer Romance  
  
Archiving: Ephemeral, Gossamer, Julie (put it where you want it.), Auburnished, My site. All others must ask.  
  
Feedback: Send comments to Langleigh75@cs.com or debchilson@fanfiction.net  
  
Spoilers: NIHT1 & NIHT2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Reyes has another encounter with Follmer  
  
Authors Notes: This is post ep for NIHT2 and a sequel/follow up to my previous story "Common Sense."  
  
"Common Sense Be Damned"  
  
It was Brad who called me this time.  
  
I certainly wasn't expecting it, but when I got home from work, there was his message on my machine. "Hello, Monica," his voice was as smooth and steady as if we were talking face to face. Brad's the only person I know who can do that; most people sound nervous and hesitant when it comes to answering machines. "I was hoping to enjoy your company at dinner tonight. Would you care to join me at the Versailles Palais around eight?"  
  
The Versailles Palais turned out to be a little out of the way French restaurant--and cozy as hell. I'll give Brad credit: he can sure turn on the charm when he wants to.  
  
I was shown to his table, and when I saw him rise from his chair to greet me--that charming-as-hell smile on his face-- I had to remind myself that I wasn't here to get swept off my feet. At least not by him... again.  
  
When I finally stood before him, however, I had to remind myself again. He greeted me by leaning in to kiss my cheek and his lips touching my skin sent a thrill straight through me. "I'm glad you could make it," he all but purred. "I thought perhaps you might still be angry with me."  
  
I did the only thing I could do--take the seat he was holding out for me and lie. "I'm not angry with you, Brad." Okay, it wasn't an outright lie... I wasn't all that mad at him now that he had helped me and John. He didn't have to, after all.  
  
His smile widened. "Good; I'm glad," was his reply. "I'd hate to jeopardize our friendship over a difference of opinion." He reached over the table and placed his hand over top of mine. "Your friendship means a great deal to me, Moni," he said, using the pet name he'd given me while we were dating. His voice went an octave lower when he said those words and literally dripped of sensuality.  
  
My heart nearly stopped beating... that's how much his touch and his words effected me.  
  
I was spared the embarrassment of having him notice by the waiter, who showed up just in the nick of time to take our orders. I had to admit that I had barely noticed the menus anyway.  
  
We ordered our meals and Brad requested a rather expensive bottle of champagne. Champagne and I don't get along very well and he knows it. Or... is it that we get along too well? The bubbles always go to my head, as the saying goes.  
  
That's probably when I should have left, because in the back of my mind, I knew he ordered the champagne fully aware of how it would effect my judgment. Of course, my judgment was already in question--I'd accepted his invitation, hadn't I? I didn't leave, however; I stayed.  
  
I stayed and we ate together, making small talk about work and our lives over the past couple of years. Every word out of Brad's mouth was tinged with romance and seduction at this point, and even though I tried to keep my alcohol intake to a minimum, I felt myself warming to his subtle advances. Maybe it's not the bubbles, but the man I was with, that went to my head?  
  
After dinner, Brad walked me to my car. His hand kept brushing mine as we walked, and like before, the slightest touch sent my head reeling and my pulse racing. I'm sure he noticed it.  
  
"I'm glad you showed up this evening," he said as we stopped in front of my car. "It was an enjoyable evening."  
  
I nodded in agreement, fumbling with my car keys. Outside the restaurant, my common sense was starting to kick in--a little belated--and all I wanted to do was get out of there before I did something I'd regret later on. Brad stopped me, however, by taking my hands into his own.  
  
"Moni..." The way he literally breathed my name sent the butterflies in my stomach into a mad fluttering frenzy. Then he reached out with on hand and touched my cheek, caressing it gently. I knew then that he was going to kiss me, but instead of stopping it, like common sense dictated I should, I melted into his embrace.  
  
As I returned his kiss with one of my own, a single seed of common sense remained to nag at my mind, but I pushed it aside in favor of my increased desire for this man. His hand caressed the small of my back. Common sense be damned, after all. 


End file.
